I am Back For You
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Kaisoo setelah putus? lalu bagaimana nasib Sulay yang makin meng-GALAU! #bad Summary Sekuel 'I Know, You are Never Love Me' /Sulay/Kaisoo/Chapter 2 UPDET!/Other Official Couple.
1. Chapter 1

I AM Back For You

Malam ini, namja bermata bulat itu duduk termenung di kursi taman lagi. Menatap sendu langit berbintang. Selalu seperti ini, semenjak hari itu.

Puk..

Sebuah jaket mendarat mulus di bahunya.

"D.O ah. Kenapa kau disini lagi?" Seorang namja dengan angel smilenya, memeluk D.O dari belakang.

"Aku butuh kesunyian, hyung." Jawab D.O

"Kau masih memikirkan Kai?" Suho mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah D.O. Sementara D.O hanya menunduk merasa bersalah pada Suho.

"Hahhh." Suho mendesah pelan. Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan D.O "D.O-ah, bisakah kau lupakan dia? Sekarang namjachinguku itu aku. Bukan DIA." Suho tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Sudah berkali-kali D.O melakukan ini. Termenung, menatap langit sambil memikirkan Kai yang notabennya MANTAN namjachingunya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Dia segrup bahkan sekamar denganku! Aku tidak bisa melupakannya hyung. Mianhae." Suho memeluk D.O yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Sst uljuma. Semua sudah berlalu D.O-ah lupakan semua itu. Kisahmu dengannya sudah berakhir dan sekarang hanya ada kisahmu denganku." Suho mengusap-usap punggung D.O yang bergetar hebat. Lalu mengecup pucuk kepala D.O lembut.

Tanpa mereka ketahui seorang namja berkulit tan mengintip dari balik tembok Dorm. melihat gerak-gerik D.O dan Suho dari Suho yang D.O hingga kecupan didahi sang mantan manjachingunya itu. Saat ini tubuhnya menegang saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Suho _'Sekarang namjachinguku itu aku. Bukan DIA.'_

Sungguh hatinya begitu sakit saat tahu di hati D.O bukan dia lagi,tapi orang lain.

"Kau menyesal?" kata-kata itu cukup membuat Kai terkejut tapi ia tidak berbalik untuk melihat orang dibelakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini, Sehun?" Tanya Kai dingin pada seseorang di belakangnya yang ternyata Sehun.

"Hah kau menyesal bukan. Dan oh.. iya aku lupa bilang kalau D.O hyung sudah pacaran dengan Suho hyung." Sehun tersenyum sinis dibelakang Kai.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar pacaran?" Kai berbalik untuk melihat wajah Sehun.

"Ne. Kau sudah kehilangan kesempatan terakhirmu. Nikmatilah hasilnya." Sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kai yang mengenggam tangannya erat hingga memutih.

Sementara itu di balkon sepasang namja menatap kedua adegan-SuDo+KaiHun itu bergantian-

"Chanyeol bagaimana ini?" Tanya seorang namja pada namja lain yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Entahlah hyung. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri." Ucap namja tinggi itu.

"Tapi mereka teman kita. Yeollie~"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Hyung?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sudahlah hyung. Ayo masuk nanti kau masuk angin. Udara mulai dingin." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

.

.

"ANNYEONG!"

BRAAK...

"HYA JANGAN MENDOBRAK PINTU!." Teriak seseorang dari dapur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan D.O umma.

"Umma bogoshippo." Seseorang memeluk D.O dari belakang.

"Tao, kenapa kau disini?" D.O membelalak kaget saat tau Tao orang yang memeluknya.

"Eehmm.. Tao sebenarnya umma kamu itu aku atau D.O?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja muncul di dapur.

"Eh.. Lay umma." Tao menghapiri Lay lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti ia memperlakukan D.O "Kalian berdua ummaku. Dan tidak akan ada yang berubah." Tao menjawab dengan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Ckckck... Lay hyung, kenapa member EXO-M pulang ke Korea?" Tanya D.O pada Lay yang telah menatap Tao heran.

"Ah.. aku juga tidak tahu. Kami hanya disuruh kembali ke Korea oleh managemen." D.O mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Lay.

"Ya..ya kenapa kalian disini? yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang tengah." Tiba-tiba Suho datang dan mengganggu aktifitas 2 umma + 1 anak ilang itu.

"Appa." Tao memeluk Suho dengan girang. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya cengo menatap Tao.

"Appa?" D.O dan Lay berkata serempak sambil berpandangan lalu pandangan mereka kembali pada sosok Suho dan Tao yang mesih berpelukan.

"Tentu saja. kan appa Exo-K Suho hyung. Kalau bukan Suho hyung siapa lagi? tidak mungkin kan aku memanggil Kris gege appa. Secara dia kan namjachinguku. Suho hyung ayo kita ke ruang tengah." Tao menyeret Suho yang menatap Lay iba. Sementara itu Lay berusaha menahan air matanya saat ia sadar, Kris sudah milik Tao, dan sampai kapanpun akan begitu.

"Lay hyung, kau kenapa?" D.O terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Lay. Sementara Lay hanya menggeleng pelan lalu meninggalkan D.O ke ruang tengah.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya D.O dalam hati.

.

.

"Baiklah karena sudah lengkap kita mulai saja." Ucap Suho saat D.O duduk bergabung bersama mereka(EXO)

"Jadi begini. Kita diberi waktu seminggu untuk liburan!." Sorak Suho.

Krik...

"Hey kalian tidak senang?" Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat wajah member EXO yang terlampau datar.

"HORE LIBURAN!" Sorak seluruh member senang. Oh tidak semua, D.O hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkat hyung hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Baiklah kita akan berangkat sore ini. Jadi bersiaplah."

.

.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?" tanya sang Maknae pada Suho yang duduk di samping Sopir yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kris (Kris alih profesi jadi supir yah?). saat ini member EXO dalam perjalanan ke tempat liburan, mereka pergi dengan sebuah van yang cukup untuk mereka ber-12(anggep aja ada) kerena mereka memang hanya ber-12 tanpa tambahan siapapun bahkan manager mereka sendiri.

"Hehe.. nanti kau juga tau." Tanpa member EXO sadari, Suho dan Kris tersenyum ah... ani menyeringai bersamaan. Entahlah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

"Sudah daripada kau bertanya terus lebih baik kau tidur saja seperti yang lain!" Ucap Kris pada Sehun yang cemberut.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati nyetirnya jangan sampe nabrak. Arraseo!?" Sehunpun menyamankan dirinya di samping Luhan.

Sementara itu D.O yang duduk paling belakang hanya menatap jalanan yang sepi. Disana sini hanya pohon cemara yang menjulang tinggi.

Pluk..

Sesuatu mendarat di bahu D.O yang agak tereksplose.

"K..Kai" D.O menggumam saat dia tahu Kai yang sedang tertidur tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu D.O. Wajah damai itu, ingin sekali D.O mengusapnya. Tapi ditepisnya pikiran itu, saat ia sadar namjachingunya menatap dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan dari kaca sepion. Dan segera saja D.O memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke jalanan.

.

.

Member EXO sampai di tempat tujuan saat matahari sudah tenggelam.

"Ya! Ayo bangun kita sampai." Kris menepuk pipi Suho pelan lalu turus dari van setelah melihat Suho yang mulai bangun.

"Tao~ ayo bangun chagy. Kita sampai." Kris membelai pipi panda kesayangannya. Tidak menyadari Lay yang duduk tepat disebelah Tao memandang terluka. Dengan segera Lay keluar van dengan sedikit mendorong bahu Kris.

"Aduh... dia kenapa sih?" gumam Kris saat Lay melewatinya.

"Eung.. gege." Tao bergerak tak nyaman dengan suara Kris. Kris yang gemas dengan kelakuan pandanya langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"YA! Gege turunkan aku." Akhirnya mata panda Tao benar-benar terbuka. "HWO~" Tao memandang pemandangan didepannya.

D.O yang baru saja keluar dari van pun langsung memandang kagum. Mungkin bisa dibilang sudah sangat lama ia tak melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana chagy? Kau suka tempat ini." Tanya Suho sambil memeluk pinggang D.O yang mengangguk senang.

"Permisi hyung aku mau lewat." Kai lewat diantara Suho dan D.O yang bermesraan. Sepertinya dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Suho telang menggantikan posisinya di hati D.O.

Kai pov.

Rasannya benar-benar sakit. Melihat Suho hyung dan D.O hyung bermesraan didepan mataku. Tidak pekakah mereka. aku disini dan sangat tersiksa dengan kemesraan mereka.

D.O hyung apa kau benar-benar melupakanku?

"Ayo Kai kita sudah ketinggalan yang lain." Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul pundakku. Hei bukannya dia sedang marah denganku? Kenapa jadi ramah begini?

"Sehun bukannya kau sedang marah denganku?" tanyaku yang dijawab senyuman olehnya.

"Maaf Kai, dulu aku terlalu terbawa emosi saat tahu kau dan D.O putus. Sampai sampai aku membencimu dan tanpa sadar aku malah membuatmu tambah terluka. Mianhae." Kulihat raut bersalah dari wajahnya. Ya ampun sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu? Sungguh imu.

"YA! Jangan meninggalkanku!" kami-aku dan Sehun- menoleh ke belakang, asal suara tadi. "Kalian pergi meninggalkanku di van dan tidak membangunkanku? Jahat sekali. Hue~"

"aa... uljuma Luhan hyung. Aku lupa kalau kau masih tertinggal." Sehun salah tingkah saat melihat Luhan yang keluar dari van dengan wajah merah menahan tangis sekaligus marah.

"Jadi kau sudah lupa padaku? ok Sehun, mulai sekarang kita putus."

"Hah emang kapan kita jadian hyung?" aku dan Luhan hyung menatap Sehun sweatdrop.

"Sehun jahat sama Luahnnie. Luhannie benci Sehun!"

"Hyung~ jangan tinggalin aku! Iya iya aku minta maaf."

Huh mereka itu bikin iri saja.

.

.

Author pov.

Saat ini member EXO menuju sebuah rumah atau.. entahlah bentuknya agak aneh untuk dibilang rumah. Rumah itu berdinding kayu dengan cat kuning dan banyak kursi dan meja di teras rumah yang luas dan langsung menghadap pada pantai lengkap dengan papan kayu bertulisan 'Paradise Cafe'. Apakah author sudah bilang bahwa sekarang mereka ada di pantai?

"Gege! Lihat sini!" Tao berteriak memanggil sejak kapan dia-Tao- berpisah dari rombongan dan berlari ke bibir pantai. Disana dia memainkan air sambil berlarian.

"Tao ini sudah malam jangan main air! Nanti kau masuk angin." Tao tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kris. Dia tetap bermain air menghadap ke laut lepas, tak menyadari bahwa Kris telah berjalan kearahnya.

"Tao" Kris menepuk pundak Tao.

"HWA!" Tao yang terkejut refleks menendang air laut dan jatuh terduduk.

Byuur..

Kris memandang Tao dengan tatap malas. Tubuhnya sudah basah karena terciprat air laut dari indsiden jatuhnya Tao. Sementara Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan gugup.

"Ge..gege. ma..maaf." Tao belum beranjak dari duduknya.

"TAO!"

Byuur..

Kris menjatuhkan dirinya dan mulai mencipratkan air ke arah Tao.

Splash.. Splash..

"Ge..gege. ah berhenti ge." Tao gelagapan menerima serangan(?) dari Kris.

"Nikmati hukumanmu Tao!" Kris terus menyerang Tao dengan mengarahkan air laut ke arah Tao. Beberapa saat kemudian terjadilah perang air diantara mereka. sementara itu member yang lain hanya menatap mereka berdua sweatdrop. Saking shoknya para member tidak menyadari bahwa Kris dan Tao sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Lay gege ayo ikut."

"Suho-ah Ayo"

Tao dan Kris menyeret Lay dan Suho masuk kedalam air.

"Xiumin hyung. Ayo kita juga." Chen menyeret Xiumin untuk bergabung dengan Kris CS. Lalu diikuti oleh member lain, meninggalkan D.O yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kawan-kawan seperjuangan(?)nya. Ah sepertinya author salah bukan hanya D.O yang tertinggal tapi juga...

"GYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KAI?!" D.O berteriak histeris saat Kai mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

"Kita juga ikut hyung." Kai menggendong D.O sambil bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Malam itu semua perasaan melebur menjadi satu. Senang, sedih, kesal, gemas dan.. Cinta. Menghilangkan sejenak rasa sakit di hati masing-masing.

.

.

"HUACHING!" D.O meringkuk di dalam kamar bercat biru laut. Setelah bermain air terlalu lama tadi malam, beberapa member langsung jatuh sakit.

"Ini hyung minum dulu." Kai menyodorkan segelas coklat panas pada D.O

"Gomawo." D.O tersenyum manis pada Kai. Namun tiba-tiba D.O tersentak kaget saat Kai mengusap pucuk kepalanya lembut. "K-Kai."

Grep..

Kai memeluk D.O erat. Seakan tidak ingin namja bermata bulat itu pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya.

"Eehem... maaf apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar Kaisoo. Dengan segera D.O melepaskan pelukan Kai kasar.

"Ah tidak ahjumma. Ada perlu apa?" tanya D.O sambil mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Sementara ahjumma itu hanya tersenyum manis melihat kedua sejoli yang salah tingkah kerena ulahnya.

Ahjumma itu adalah pemilik dari Paradise Cafe sekaligus bibi Suho.

"Kalau sudah selesai bernostalgia, cepatlah keluar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian semua." Kim Ahjumma itu pun keluar dari kamar yang di tempati oleh Kaisoo. Meninggalkan D.O dan Kai yang masih salah tingkah.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"D.O bangkit dari duduknya bermaksud untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka dengan pelukanku?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah sendu.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kalau tadi yang lihat itu Suho hyung bagaimana?" Kai tertohok dengan ucapan D.O

"Memang kenapa kalau Suho hyung lihat?"

"Dia bisa salah paham. Sudahlah, yang penting jangan pernah peluk aku lagi!" D.O menghempaskan tangan Kai.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bukan siapapun lagi bagiku." Kai hancur dengan ucapan D.O, ia jatuh terduduk saat D.O sudah keluar dari kamar itu. Sementara D.O berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tangisnya, walau ia tahu hal itu sia-sia. Air matanya lolos begitu saja.

"Hiks.. maaf Kai. Aku bohong padamu. Mianhae." Pertahanannya hancur. Tubuh D.O merosot ke lantai.

"D.O! D.O-ah. Dimana kau?" Suho yang tadinya mencari D.O kaget melihat D.O yang menangis dalam duduknya.

"D.O Gwechana?" Suho mendekati D.O yang menangis semakin kencang.

"Suho Hyung!" D.O langsung memeluk erat Suho yang ada didepannya. "Hiks..hyung.. rasanya hiks..sakit hyung.. " D.O terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Stt.. uljuma ne. Aku disini." Suho mengusap punggung D.O seakan ia tahu kesakitan yang namjachingunya rasakan itu.

.

.

"Ya! Kalian ini lama sekali!" Kim ahjumma menatap kesal pada Suho dan D.O yang baru bergabung dengan yang lain di teras cafe. Kai yang sudah bergabung langsung menatap wajah D.O yang sedikit berantakan.

'_hyung kau kenapa?'_

"Mianhae ahjumma. Tadi ada sedikit masalah." Jawab Suho yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kim ahjumma. Sementara D.O duduk di samping Sehun.

"Hyung gwenchana?" pertanyaan Sehun hanya dijawab gelengan kecil oleh D.O. sesaat kemudian Sehun menatap Kai seakan meminta penjelasan. Kai yang ditatap aneh oleh Sehun menggeleng lemas lalu menunduk. _'aduh mereka itu' _Sehun meanatap keduanya-Kai D.O- bergantian lalu mengela nafas berat.

"Baiklah jadi begini. Suho sudah memberi tahu kalian kan kenapa kalian dibawa kemari?" tanya Kim ahjumma pad member EXO.

"Untuk liburan." Jawab Tao singkat.

"Liburan? Suho tidak memberitahu maksud kalian disini?" Member EXO minus Suho dan Kris menatap Kim ahjumma dengan bingung. Memang apa lagi mereka disini selain liburan?

"Ya! Joon Myeon kau tidak memberi tahu mereka, kalau mereka akan bekerja paruh waktu disini?" Tanya Kim ahjumma pada Suho yang senyum-senyum.

"MWO!?" Koor Member EXO- Suo dan Kris.

"Ya! Kalian itu mau buat telingaku rusak yah?" Kris memegang telinganya yang berdengung gara-gara teriakan member EXO.

"B-bekerja paruh waktu?" tanya Xiumin tidak percaya.

"Hei kita kesini kan untuk liburan. Bukan untuk bekerja." Protes Sehun yang diamini oelh semua dan lagi-lagi minus Suho dan Kris.

"Tapi kalau liburan biasa itu tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik sambi bekerja. Hitung-hitung juga buat mempromosi EXO tau!" –Suho

"Tolong ahjumma ne~ karyawan-karyawan ahjumma mengambil cuti untuk liburan musim panas. Tidak mungkinkan ahjumma melayani mereka satu-persatu." Kim ahjumma mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah aku mau. Lagipula sudah lama juga aku ingin jadi seorang pelayan." Seluruh member EXO dan Kim ahjumma menatap D.O yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah." Kim ahjumma memeluk D.O. sementara yang lain menatap D.O dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-yakin?' yang dijawab anggukan mantap oleh D.O. Member yang lain mendesah pasrah.

.

.

"Untuk hari ini ku perkirakan tamu tidak akan terlalu banyak. Jadi pekerjaan kalian untuk hari adalah mendekor ulang cafe. Arraseo? Alat-alat ada disana. SEKARANG MULAI BEKERJA!" mamber EXO langsung kalang kabut saat Kim ahjumma berteriak keras.

"Bukannya kita kesini untuk liburan? Kenapa jadi kerja begini? Huh" Chanyeol membating kuas catnya.

"Sudahlah Yeollie. Cepat kerjakan dari pada kita kena omel." Chanyeol melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah dibujuk oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun dan Luhan sedang mengecat dinding cafe.

.

"Huh.. badanku remuk semua." Baekhyun merabahkan dirinya di salah satu kursi pelanggan. Diikuti oleh member lainnya.

"Tunggu dimana Kris, Tao dan Lay?" tanya D.O saat tidak mendapati ketiga mahluk itu diantara mereka.

"Owh mereka disuruh Kim ahjumma untuk belanja keperluan Cafe." Jawab Luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangan nakal Sehun yang mencoba masuk kedalam bajunya. "Ya! Bukannya kau bilang kita tidak pernah pacaran. Kenapa kau nempel terus padaku hah?" Sehun sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar teriakan Luhan dan langsung meunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda hyung." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah laut.

.

.

"Lay, apa saja yang akan kita beli?" tanya Kris pada Lay yang berjalan didepannya.

"Entahlah gege. Tergatung SIKON(situasi dan kondisi)" Jawab Lay enteng lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kris dan Tao yang asik memperhatikan barang-barang pantai.

"Hei..hei aku tanya benar-benar bodoh." Kris merasa kesal pada Lay. Padahal sudah 1 jam mereka berputar-putar di pasar itu tapi mereka belum menemukan 1 pun bahan untuk cafe mereka.

"Gege.. gege tunggu a-aku." Kris menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tao yang sudah didesak-desak oleh pengunjung pasar lainnya. Segera saja ia mengjampiri Tao untuk menyelamatkan pandanya itu dari lautan manusia.

"Tao sudah kubilang jangan berpisah denganku!" Kris menggandeng tangan Tao dan berusaha mengejar Lay yang sudah tidak terlihat. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka menemukan Lay yang sedang memilih buah-buahan.

"Yixing, kenapa kau meinginggalkanku?" Lay tersentak saat Kris menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Meninggalkanmu? Bukannya dari tadi kau disini?" tanya Lay heran. Saking asiknya melihat-lihat, Lay sampai tidak sadar Kris sudah tidak ada disampingnya tadi.

"Gege.. lihat itu! Ayo kita kesana!" Tao menyeret Kris pergi meninggalkan Lay masuk kedalam toko pernak-pernik. Lay yang sudah selesai belanja(cepet amat?) hanya mendesah malas lalu berjalan mengikuti mereka mesuk kedalam toko itu.

"selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang yeoja tua menghampiri Kris dan Tao yang baru saja masuk kedalam tokonya.

"Ah ani. Kami mau lihat-lihat dulu." Kris membelas senyuman yeoja itu lalu berlalu pergi karena diseret oleh Tao. Yeoja itu hendak mengikuti mereka sebelum melihat Lay yang masuk dengan wajah tak bisa diartikan.

"Permisi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya yeoja itu pada Lay. Lay menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku hanya mengikuti mereka." Lay tersenyum memaksa saat melihat moment TaoRis yang sangaaattt romantis didepannya. Seakan tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Lay, yeoja itu menyeret Lay kedalam toko. Berlawanan arah dengan Taoris.

"Halmonie, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Lay menatap yeoja tua itu bingung saat mereka berada disalah satu sudut toko yang sepi. Yeoja tua itu mengambil sesuatu dibalik aksesoris aksesoris yang ia jual. Dan sebuah kotak kecil yang ia ambil. Lay menatap bingung yeoja tua yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak usang itu.

"Ini. Berikan benda ini pada orang yang tepat. Dulu aku mendapatkannya dari ibuku. Sekarang kuberikan itu padamu." Yeoja itu memberikan sebuah tali hitam dengan bandul berbentuk bulat besar pada Lay.

"A-apa ini?" Lay menatap bingung benda di genggamannya. Yeoja tua itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau akan menemukannya sendiri." Lay menbolak-balik bandul besar itu. Sungguh iya tidak mengerti maksud dari yeoja tua yang baru saja memberikannya benda aneh itu.

"Lay! Dimana kau?" Suara Kris membuyarkan pikiran Lay tentang bandul itu.

"Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu. Sudah sana." Lay menatap Yeoja tua itu lagi. "Benda itu untukmu saja. aku tahu kau membutuhkannya."

"Bera-"

"Sudah ku bilang aku memberikan itu padamu." Belum selesai Lay bicara yeoja itu sudah menyambar.

"Gomawo. Halmonie." Lay membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian dalam senyum.

"Lay kau dari mana saja?" Kris menatap Lay khawatir.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Kajja kita pulang, sudah semakin sore." Lay meninggalkan TaoRis yang terbengong melihanya.

.

.

D.O menutup mata menikmati angin dari teras cafe yang berhembus melewati wajahnya. Membiarkan angin itu sedikit menerbangkan rambut-rambut halusnya. Ia menghirup udara laut itu dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Hyung." Suara itu tetap tak membuat D.O membuka matanya. Ia tetap serius menikmati angin laut. Sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalari tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku!" D.O berkata dengan nada dingin pada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan dari dulu hanya ada satu yang memiliki kehangatan tubuh seperti itu. Kai.

"Tidak ada siapapun disini." Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada D.O. Perlahan namun pasti mata D.O terbuka memancarkan raut kesedihan.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak suka." D.O melepaskan paksa tangan Kai yang bertengger manis diperutnya. Namun itu semua sia-sia, karena tenaga Kai jauh lebih kuat dari pada D.O

"Kenapa? Karena aku bukan siapapun bagimu? Hah, omong kosong." Kai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu D.O menyeruakkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Nggh.." desahan kecil lolos dari bibir D.O yang membuat Kai sedikit menyeringai.

"Bahkan kau masih bisa mendensah hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dariku, Hyung." Kai berkata meremehkan. Dan kali ini D.O mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari perutnya. Dan berhasil.

"Aku mau kembali ke cafe." D.O berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Perkataan lirih Kai membuat D.O mematung. "Kenapa kau memutuskanku?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah mencintaiku." D.O berkata lirih.

"Aaku selalu mencintaimu hyung." Kai membalik tubuh D.O. mengharuskan wajah itu menatap dirinya.

"Tapi semua sudah terlambat." Kai dan D.O terpaku ditempat mereka. "Karena sekarang D.O sudah jadi milikku. Mianhae, Kai." Suho menarik D.O dan meninggalkan Kai.

Tes..

Tetesan air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kai. Jika dulu ia yang sering menyakiti D.O maka kali ini dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri, dengan perbuatan masa lalunya. Sementara disaat yang sama D.O yang berada dalam rangkulan Suho juga menitikkan air mata.

"Mianhae. Suho hyung." D.O bergumam.

"Gwencana D.O-ah." Jawab suho lirih.

'_dan tak bisakah kau mencoba mencintaiku?'_

.

.

Malam yang indah di musim panas. Langit berbintang, deburan ombak, dan angin laut yang menerpa. Namja berdimple itu duduk sendirian diatas pasir pantai, memperhatikan bandul dengan tali hitam yang baru saja ia dapatkan tadi sore.

"Sebenarnya ini apa sih? Kenapa halmonie itu memberikan ini padaku?" Lay bergumam sambil membolak-balik bandul itu.

"Hei!"

"HYAAA!" Lay berteriak terkejut saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya keras.

"Hahaha, kau kenapa hah?" sosok itu duduk persis di sebelah Lay. Ia menekuk lututnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Lay.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Joon Myeon hyung!" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sedang apa? Memikirkannya lagi huh?" Tanya Suho dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya! Aku hanya menikmati laut." Lay menatap lurus ke arah laut. Ia tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, Suho memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau suka laut?" Lay mengangguk mantap dengan pertanyaan Suho. "Aku juga. Sejak kecil, aku sudah tinggal dengan Kim ahjumma karena orang tuaku yang sibuk bekerja." Suho menghela nafasnya. "Setiap malam saat aku kesepian, aku selalu berlari ke bibir pantai. Menatap deburan ombak kecil, dan bintang dilangit."

"Rupanya kita punya banyak kesamaan. Sejak kecil aku memang sudah dirancang oleh orang tuaku menjadi seorang artis. Setiap hari bolak-balik dari stasiun TV yang satu ke yang satunya lagi. Ada kalanya aku merasa lelah, semua itu merenggut masa kecilku. Dan disaat itulah, aku akan kabur dari rumah lalu pergi kesebuah padang rumput tepat dibelakang sekolah dasarku. Dan kau tahu.. aku melakukan hal yang semua anak lakukan saat bosan atau lelah. Berteriak. Aku berteriak sambil menangis, membuang semua kejengahanku. Sebelum setelahnya menjadi Lay yang ceria seperti biasa."

"kita, sama-sama menyukai tempat luas. Benar?" tebak Suho lalu berbaring diatas pasir merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ne. Tapi bedanya, sekarang kau sudah bisa mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai. Sementara aku? Sepertinya hanya dalam mimpi-mimpiku saja dia jadi milikku." Lay membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Suho. Menjadikan lengan Suho sebagai bantalnya (?)

"Walaupun raganya sudah kudapatkan, tapi bukan berarti mendapatkan hatinya. Aku lelah terus dipermainkan." Ucap Suho lirih yang membuat Lay menoleh padanya. Memperhatikan wajah damai Suho. _'dia tampan juga. HYA apa yang kau pikirkan Zang Yixing?'_

Lay bangun dari tidurnya. "Hey kemari!" Lay mengulurkan tangannya pada Suho yang masih terlentang. Dia menatap Lay bingung. "Sudah nanti kau juga tahu." Suho menerima uluran tangan Lay. Membuatnya mau-tak mau berdiri. Lay menariknya semakin dekat dengan air laut.

"HYAAAA!" Suho terlonjak kaget saat mendengar Lay berteriak keras tepat disampingnya.

"Ya! Kau mau buat aku tuli hah?" tanya Suho menatap Lay garang yang dibalas dengan cengiran dari Lay.

"Ayo teriak!" Perintah Lay pada Suho

"Hah?" Suho menatap Lay bingung.

"Saat kau merasa lelah dengan semua yang kau hadapi, maka kau harus melampiaskannya. Jadi berteriaklah! HYAAA!" Lay mulai berteriak lagi.

"HYAAA!" kali ini Lay yang terlonjak kaget saat Suho berteriak lebih keras darinya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum menampakkan dimplenya. Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka terus berteriak, melampiaskan kelelahan mereka dalam memperjuangkan cinta.

"Ah.. aku lelah." Lay duduk yang diikuti oleh Suho.

"Yixing-ah gomawo." Lay tersenyum lagi mendengar penuturan Suho. "Eh.. ini apa?" Suho mengambil sesuatu yang tadi sempat terinjak olehnya.

"Eh? Itu milikku." Lay langsung merebut benda itu dari tangan Suho yang ternyata adalah bandul pemberian halmonie penjaga toko tadi sore.

"Coba aku lihat! Sepertinya bagus."

"Benarkah? Tadi aku mendapatkannya waktu dipasar bersama Taoris. Saat mereka berdua sibuk memilih aksesoris, tiba-tiba nenek penjaga toko menarikku lebih dalam ke dalam toko itu lalu memberikan ini. Lalu dia bilang aku harus memberikan ini pada orang yang tepat. Membingungkan." Ucap Lay sambil memperlihatkan bandul itu pada Suho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa diberi? Kau kenal dengan nenek itu?" tanya Suho lagi. Lay menggeleng

"Coba aku lihat!"Suho merebut bandul itu dari Lay. "ini sedikit berdebu." Ucap suho lalu menggosok tangannya di bandul itu. Berharap debunya berkurang.

Cklek...

"Hya bunyi apa itu? Suho hyung, jangan bilang kau merusaknya!" Lay langsung merebut bandul itu. Mengecek ke segala sisi bandul itu.

"Lay sepertinya itu bukan rusak tapi. Itu terbuka." Suho menunjuk salah satu sisi dari bandul itu. Dengan segera Lay melihat dan...

"Wow. aku baru tahu kalau ini... Jam." Lay menatap bingung bandul itu.

"Lay kenapa jam itu tidak bergerak?" Suho menunjuk pada jarum jam yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 11 tepat.

"Jam ini rusak rupanya." Lay menatap kecewa jam itu.

"Tunggu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat yang seperti itu." Suho mencoba mengingat ingat. "Ha! Benda itu seperti punyaku!" Suho mengeluarkan benda yang sama seperti punya Lay.

"Kau dapatkan itu dari mana?" tanya Lay.

"Aku menemukannya di loteng rumah waktu kecil." Jawab Suho sambil memperhatikan benda miliknya.

"Kau pernah membukanya?" tanya Lay.

"Ne. Bentuknya memang sama denganmu, tapi bedanya ini kompas." Suho membuka bandul itu yang menampilkan(?) kompas dengan jarum menunjuk arah selatan.

"Wah coba aku lihat." Kali ini Lay merebut kompas itu dari tangan Suho lalu menggerakkannya kesana-kemari. "Suho apa benda ini rusak? Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali."

"Benda itu memang tidak pernah bergerak." Lay melotot mendengar ucapan Suho.

"Lalu kenapa ka-"

"aku menyimpannya. Itu yang mau kau tanyakan?" Suho memotong ucapan Lay. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa benda ini berbeda dengan benda lainnya." Lay menatap Suho heran. "Dan lebih baik jam itu juga tetap kau simpan."

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara deburan ombak dan angin darat diantara mereka.

"Lay." Suho memanggil Lay tanpa menoleh.

"Hmmm?" begitu pula dengan Lay.

"Aku akan melepasnya." Sontak Lay langsung menoleh pada Suho. "Aku akan melupakan D.O"

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku." Suho balas menatap Lay sambil tersenyum yang entah kenapa membuat hati Lay bergetar hebat. "Lay. Boleh aku meminta 1 hal darimu?"

"Ne. Ten-"

Chuu...

Mata Lay terbelalak kaget. Ia melihat wajah Suho yang sangat dekat dengannya. Wajah malaikat itu dengan mata tertutup. Ia merasakan daging lembut itu mulai melumat lembut bibirnya.

Beberapa saat mereka terus berciuman. Sampai Suho menjauhkan wajahnya dari bibir Lay

"YA! BABO! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Lay meninju bahu Suho lumayan keras, terbukti dengan erangan kesakitan dari Suho. Sedetik kemudia Lay mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita harus melampiaskan apa yang ada dihati kita. Dan tadi aku menginginkan ciuman seseorang. Dan kebetulan kau yang ada disampingku." Suho menyengir kuda.

"Jadi kalau yang didekatmu orang lain, kau akan tetap menciumnya?" Lay menatap Suho tak percaya.

"Tentu saja..."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Lay meninggalkan Suho. Berlari menuju paradise cafe. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Dan hey tunggu kenapa wajahnya sembab?

" Tidak." Suho mengguman sambil melihat Lay yang berlari menjauh. _'Kau cantik, Lay.' _

.

.

"Babo! Babo!" Lay meninju bantalnya.

"Lay hyung kau kenapa?" suara itu membuat lay tersentak. Ia mendapati D.O yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan Suho.

"Ani. GwenchanaKyungie-ah" Lay mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Kau menangis hyung? Ayo bilang sama Kyungie, siapa yang bikin Lay hyung nangis!"

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungie. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Lay mengusap rambut lembut D.O

"Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung. Boleh aku tidur disampingmu?" Lay mengangguk saat melihat wajah D.O yang mengeluarkan puppy eyes. "Hore! Selamat malam Umma." D.O berbaring disamping Lay lalu memeluknya erat.

"Apa? Ya D.O kalau kau panggil aku umma, berarti aku neneknya EXO dong?! Ya! D.O" namun semuanya sia-sia karena D.O sudah tidur dengan nyaman dipelukannya. "Hah... sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur."

Beberapa saat kemudian Suho masuk kedalam kamar itu. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Lay dan D.O yang tengah tidur sambil berpelukan.

"Kalian itu seperti anak kecil saja." suho berbaring dibelakang D.O dengan tangan dipinggang Lay.

Cklek..

"Hyung?" Kai membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ketiga hyungnya tidur didalam satu ranjang berukuran king size itu. Lalu matanya tertuju pada tembat kosong disamping Lay.

"Hyungdeul... aku juga ikut ne~" Kai berbaring disamping Lay dengan tangan di pinggang D.O

Sungguh keluarga yang damai...

.

.

TBC

Ahai... ini sekuel dari 'i know, you are never love me' ada yang nunggu? (readers:gak!)

Sebenernya ini mau aku buat Kaisoo tapi gak tau kenapa malah jadi Sulay -.- maaf yang buat Kaisoo shipper.

Rencananya sih ini bakal jadi twoshot soalnya aku pikir terlalu panjang klo jadi 1 chapter.

Buat cerita yang review ff kemaren. Ya ampun, aku kaget banget, rupanya banyak yang respon *loncat-loncat. Moga-moga yang ini juga banyak yang review ne~

Thanks for:

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, dinodeer, KhamjongSarangHaeKyungsooMua c**** , ****SooIn, kimhyunshi****, ****KeChan, eunhaezha, arlitaarra, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics****, ****dreanie, Maya D.O Luhanni, Septaaa, A-tan62, ****, ****miparkland, jk0603, Ryu, sari2min, SooIn, woo jihye, Min Yora****, ****LeeKim****, ****Yooooona****, ****zumkyu28****, ****aoora****, ****Mumut, Reita, Guest, kyuhyuk25****, ****EunRosy****, ****lovelySoo-ie, Hyun Seong Gi****, ****KaiSoo321****, ****mrs. ChoKyu**

Yang terakhir...

Saya author paling GJ di FFn ini makanya butuh kritik n saran.

No Siders Please

Jadi tolong review yah ^^

GOMAWO~


	2. Chapter 2

I AM Back For You

Brak...

"Lay hyung! Suho Hyung! Gawat KaiDo tidak-" Xiuchen menganga melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. 4 orang yang yang sedari tadi mereka cari telah tidur berjajar dalam 1 tempat tidur.

"Wow. Jong Dae cepat ambil kamera!" Xiumin memerintah Chen tanpa menoleh.

"Buat apa hyung?" Chenpun bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari SulayKaisoo

"Kita abadikan moment ini. Lalu kita jual ke fans. Pasti akan laku keras!" Xiumin berlari meninggalkan Chen untuk mengambil kamera.

Ckreek(?)..

Ckreek..

"Engh.." Lay dan D.O menggeliat tak nyaman saat kilatan-kilatan cahaya itu memaksa masuk kedalam pupil mata mereka.

"Umma/D.O sempit." Mereka berdua bergumam bersama lalu...

Bruaak..

"HYA!/APPO!" teriakan itu membuat Lay dan D.O bangun sepenuhnya dari mimpi indah mereka. mereka kaget saat mendapati Kai dan Suho tergeletak tak elit dilantai.

"Suho hyung/Kai."

Duak...

D.O mengelus dahinya yang agak merah karena baru saja berbenturan dengan dahi Lay saat ingin membantu Kai. Begitu pula dengan Lay.

"D.O hyung gwenchana?" Kai langsung bangun dari jatuhnya yang sangat tidak elit lalu mendekati D.O

"Lay gwenchana?" Suho pun melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kai pada D.O. ia mengusap-usap dahi Lay yang lebih merah dari D.O

Beberapa saat hening. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Suho menatp Kaisoo couple dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan. Lay lebih fokus menatap Suho yang baru saja mengelus dahinya. D.O hanya mengerjap lucu. Dan Kai yang memberi tatapan 'apa-kalian-pacaran?' pada Suho.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Ucap Suho tanpa sadar setelah mendapat tatapan aneh dari Kai.

"Wah.. wah moment yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau ini aku jual pada para fans yah? Pasti akan laku keras." Xiumin melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya. Sementara Chen tersenyum penuh arti pada KaisooSulay yang melongo kearah mereka berdua-Chenmin-

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

.

.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas, jadi kuperkirakanakan banyak yang berliburan di pantai. Sekarang akan ku bagi tugas kalian. Lay dan D.O akan membantuku di dapur. Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin kalian melayani tamu didalam cafe. Kris dan Chanyeol kalian yang akan mengantarkan tamu ke kau dikasir. Sehun, Kai, Suho kalian mengantarkan pesanan di luar cafe(dipantai) semua AYO BEKERJA KERAS!" Kim ahjumma berteriak keras memberi aba-aba pada member EXO untuk mulai bekerja.

"Yes We Are One. We Are EXO!"

"Emm permisi ahjumma. Aku kerja apa ya?" Tiba-tiba Tao mendekati Kim ahjumma karena merasa belum kebagian tugas.

"Ah.. Tao aku punya pekerjaan khusus untukmu." Tanpa Tao yang polos bin imut itu sadari, Kim ahjumma menyeringai dibalik senyumannya (?)

.

.

"Permisi anda mau pesan apa?" –Chen

"Silahkan akan saya antar anda ke meja anda."-Kris

"Kai, antarkan ini ke wanita yang pakai bikini warna kuning di pantai sebelah barat !" –Kim ahjumma

"Tapi yang pakai bikini warna kuning itu banyak ahjumma." –Kai

"Semuanya 15.000 Won(?)" –Luhan

"Lay umma. Ambilkan pisau itu" –D.O

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU UMMA!" –Lay

"Silahkan datang kembali." –Chanyeol

Kesibukan mereka membuat mereka tidak menyadari Tao keluar dari ruang ganti lalu masuk ke dapur dimana Kim ahjumma, D.O dan Lay sekarang.

"Ahjumma, kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Tao ragu pada Kim ahjumma.

"Tao?" Lay dan D.O menatap tak percaya.

"Ne kau memang cocok untuk pakai baju maskot cafe itu. Panda." Lay dan D.O lagi-lagi melongo melihat Tao yang sekarang dalam kostum boneka Panda.

"Tapi ahjumma ini panas." Tao mencoba menolak.

"Ayolah Tao. Bantu ahjumma ne~" Tao mendesah pasrah. Dia meninggalkan dapur tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kyaa... Kris oppa. Minta tanda tanganmu"

"tidak! Pertama berfotolah dulu denganku!"

"oppa!"

Kris tersenyum manis melihat tingkah para fansnya. Beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya beralih pada seseorang yang menggunakan kostum panda, keluar dari cafe. _'siapa itu?' _beberapa saat kemudian Kris tersenyum semakin manis. Membuat para fans yang mengerubunginya semakin berteriak histeris.

Yah.. begitulah aktifatas baru member EXO. Jadi babu...

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"D.O ambilkan es batu! Lay buat salad tanpa nanas untuk meja nomor 5!" Kim ahjumma berteriak memerintah.

"NE!" dengan cepat Lay dan D.O mengerjakan tugas mereka. hari ini pengunjung cafe sangat banyak, jadi otomatis pekerjaan member EXO semakin menjadi.

"Permisi ini pesanan anda." Sehun meletakkan 2 buah mangkuk berisi es serut diatas meja yang ditempati oleh 2 orang yeoja.

"Sehun oppa mau kemana?" Slah seorang yeoja itu menahan tangan Sehun saat Sehun hendak meninggalkan meja itu.

"Tentu saja bek-"

"Sehun oppa disini saja dulu. Oppa pasti lelah. Sini aku pijitin." Yeoja lainnya yang tak kalah ganjen, menarik tangan Sehun ke bangku disebelahnya, lalu memijat pundak Sehun. Tanpa kedua yeoja itu ketahui, Sehun menengok kearah meja kasir. Ia menatap horor orang yang ada disana. Orang yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya, telah menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan tajam.

Glup..

.

.

"Kris panggil Tao kemari! Kita butuh pelayan tambahan. Lay, D.O Kalian akan membantuku memasak sambil mengantarkan makanan jadi cepat ganti baju kalian dengan baju pelayan yang ada di ruang ganti! Harus pakai pakaian itu secara lengkap! atau kalian akan kujadikan umpan ikan hiu. Arraseo?!" Kim ahjumma berteriak tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buah yang sedang ia potong. Tidak melihat wajah D.O dan Lay yang melongo.

"Kenapa kami dapat kerja double?" Koor D.O dan lay tidak setuju.

"Ini keadaan mendesak. Cepat kerjakan! Kris juga panggil Tao aja lama benget!" D.O dan Lay menatap ngeri tubuh Kim ahjumma yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap. Mereka memilih meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang ganti.

Krieet..

Pintu dapur terbuka menampakkan namja dengan kostum Panda, disana.

"Tao kau ini lama sekali! Cepat susul duo umma itu keruang ganti, bantu yang lain untuk melayani pelanggan." Tao mengangguk lalu pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Umma kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Entahlah. Hey, berhenti panggil aku umma!"

Tao mendengar sayup-sayup kegaduhan kedua ummanya dari ruang ganti.

"Gege... Hyung..." Tao menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan itu. "kalian sedang apa?"

D.O dan Lay langsung menengok kearah Tao dan langsung menyeret namja bermata panda itu masuk.

"Tao kau disuruh Kim ahjumma untuk jadi pelayan kan?" Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Lay.

"Ottokhae?" D.O berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi membuat Lay dan Tao menutup telinga masing-masing.

"memang kenapa sih hyung?" Tao kembali bertanya dengan wajah innocetnya.

"Begini Tao." Lay membisikkan sesuatu pada Tao. Sementara D.O masih tetap berteriak-teriak GJ

"MWOYA!"

.

.

"Kim ahjumma kau yakin?" tanya Tao memasang tampang memelas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Tinggal pakaian itu yang tersisa."

"Ahjumma, lebih baik aku jadi panda saja kalau begini caranya!" Tao kembali merengek.

"Sudahlah, ini mebdesak. Sekarang antarkan ini ke pelanggan. Arra?" D.O, Lay, dan Tao tidak bergerak sidikitpun dari tempat mereka. hal itu membuat Kim ahjumma menggeram kesal.

.

"HUA!" teriakan itu sukses membuat mata para pengunjung menatap ke satu titik. Pintu dapur. Dimana saat ini berdiri 3 orang yeoja #plak.. maksudnya namja manis. Yang manisnya itu buat orang kena diabetes. /diserang /

Member-member EXO yang kebetulan sedang melayani tamu didalam cafe langsung mematung dengan mulut menganga.

"Hyaaa.. kalian manis sekali!" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Tao, Lay dan D.O lalu mencubit pipi Tao karena gemas.

"Ahjumma! Aku mau pakai yang seperti ini!" Teriakan Luhan membuat seluruh tatapan teralih padanya.

"Kalau mau tinggal pakai saja. bajunya ada diruang ganti." Teriak Kim ahjumma dari arah dapur. Seketika Luhan melesat kearah ruang ganti. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang serupa seperti milik D.O CS.

"Hyung.. aku juga mau!" Xiumin dan Baekhyung menyusul kepergian Luhan(?)

"Kenapa mereka malah merengek ingin menggunakan pakaian aneh seperti ini?" D.O bertanya sambil menatap kepergian ketiga hyungnya. Lay dan Tao menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan D.O. Sementara itu para Seme hanya mengeluarkan smirk epil yang mereka pelajari dari raja evil aka Kyuhyun Super Junior.

.

"Ini dia. MAID ALA EXO!" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan saat para uke minus D.O Lay berpose imut. Dan entah dari kapan Tao mulai suka dengan apa yang dia pakai sekarang. Setelan baju maid wanita berwarna putih hitam dengan wig rambut panjang jangan lupakan dadanya yang sudah disumpal entah dengan apa. Begitu pula dengan member lainnya.

" D.O oppa, kau manis!" teriakkan seorang fans membuat Kai dan Suho mengangguk setuju.

"Baekhyunnie... oh kau sangat bersinar." Baekhyun tersipu saat seorang namja menggodanya sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mendeathglare orang yang sudah menggoda Baekhyun itu.

"Lay Gege kau cantik sekali!" teriakan itu juga membuat Suho mengangguk setuju *dasar plin-plan/digepokSuho/

(Readers: Thor kenapa fans-fans itu teriak klo para uke itu cantik? Author: Emang author belum jelasin yah? Readers: /ngasah golok)

Jadi begini ceritanya...

Flasback

"MWOYA!"

"Sssst..." D.O dan Lay meletakkan jari telunjuk mereka didepan bibir masing-masing.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus gimana? Klo kita gak pake baju ini, nanti Kim ahjumma bakal murka. Men" ucap D.O sok laki

"Beneran nih kita suruh pake baju ginian?" Tao menatap tak percaya baju didepannya.

"Masa namja kaya kita pake baju... maid gini sih?" D.O semakin mendramatisi. Membuat Lay memijit kepalanya akibat ulah anak dan cucunya itu. *Ehhh?

"Sudah pakai saja. daripada kita kena omel." Lay segera menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"HYA gege mesum!" Tao menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Mesum apanya? Kitakan sama-sama uke. Cepat pakai pakaian kalian!" Lay sudah siap dengan pakaiannya tinggal memasang aksesoris yang memang sudah disuru oleh Kim ahjumma untuk dipakai. Mereka saling membantu saat menggunakan aksesoris itu. Tapi tatapan D.O berpindah pada kaki Tao

"Tao bulu kaki termasuk banyak maka..." Tao yang merasakan aura gelap dibelakang D.O, sedikit demi sedikit berjalan mundur. Dan entah dari mana, Lay sudah memegang lakban yang superr panjang.

"Andweee!"

.

.

"Tao, Kakimu makin mulus saja." Kris mendekati Tao.

"Kyaa! Taoris moment!" Taoris shipper yang ada di cafe itu berteriak histeris saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Tao.

Sreet..

Mata Tao membulat saat merasakan sesuatu di pahanya yang tereksplose karena dia menggunakan rok pendek.

"KYAA!"

Brak..

Seluruh mata kini menatap Kris yang terjatuh dengan tidak elit dilantai. Lalu tatapan mereka beralih ke Tao yang sedang mengatur nafas karena baru saja menjadikan Kris sebagai korban material art nya.

"Dasar mesum! Jangan pegang-pegang paha Tao seenaknya, dong!" Tao berteriak sambil menyilangkan kebua tangannya didepan dada. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan malu. Reaksi yang selalu dilakukan seorang yeoja saat mau diperkosa. Sementara itu, pengunjung dan member EXO lainnya hanya sweatdrop mendengar teriakan Tao.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu acara fasion show kalian, tapi ini masih jam kerja. Jadi... CEPAT BEKERJA!" Teriakan Kim ahjumma yang lebih kencang dari Tao membuat member-member EXO segera mengarjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

.

Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tidak sadar bahwa D.O yang membawa piring-piring kotor, kesusahan berjalan karena menggunakan high hells.

Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan..

"HAA!"

Prang..

D.O memejamkan matanya. Mempersiapkan(?) diri untuk menyapa lantai kayu yang keras.

1 detik..

5 detik..

10 detik..

1 abad... eh? Lupakan yang terakhir.

"Hey mau sampai kapan kau memejamkan matamu, hyung?" Suara itu membuat D.O membuka kelopak matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seseorang berkulit tan sudah berbaring dibawahnya. Dan juga para pengunjung yang kini menjadikan mereka objek perhatian.

"K-kai?!" D.O segera bangun dari atas tubuh Kai, dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. "Gomawo." D.O membungkuk didepan Kai yang sedah bangun.

"Sama-sama hyung."

"Argh.. sial." D.O dan Kai sontak mengalihkan perhatian ke sumber suara. Mereka berdua tekejut saat mendapati Lay yang sudah jatuh terduduk dengan darah yang mengalir dari telapak tangannya karena terkena pecahan kaca.

"LAY!" seseorang namja pendek#plak berlari kearah Lay yang sedang menahan sakit. Orang itu terkejut saat melihat banyak darahyang keluar dari telapak tangan Lay.

"Hyung. Appo hiks..." Lay mulai terisak merasakan sakit di tangannya.

"Ayo berdiri! Aku akan mengobatimu." Suho-namja pendek- memegang bahu Lay, meminta dance machine Exo-M itu berdiri. Namun Lay menggeleng lemah. "Wae?" Suho semakin khawatir dengan Lay.

"Ak..Aku tidak bisa berdiri. Ka-kakiku terkilir, hyung." Tanpa aba-aba, Suho langsung menggendong Lay ala bridal style ke kamar mereka. tidak perduli tatapan aneh dari seluruh orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Aku harus menyusul Lay hyung!" D.O yang semula akan mengejar Suho dan Lay tiba-tiba berhenti karena seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Orang itu yang kita tau bernama Kim Jongin, menggeleng pelan yang membuat D.O hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

"Hiks.. Appo hyung." Suho memdudukan tubuh Lay di ranjangnya.

"Sebentar aku ambil alkohol dulu." Suho mengelus pipi Lay yang basah lalu berlari mencari alkohol. Sementara itu Lay hanya bisa memegang tangannya sambil terus terisak. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Sesakit itukah yang dia rasakan?

Cklek..

Pintu kamar yang ditempati Lay dan Suho itu terbuka. Menampakkan Suho dengan banyak barang ditangannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" Lay menyodorkan tangannya yang terluka. Dengan segera, Suho membersihkan luka itu dengan alkohol. Hal itu membuat Lay meringis menahan sakit yang menurutnya semakin bertambah. "Tahan sebentar, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit. Arraseo?" Lay mengangguk. Suho menekan luka Lay sedikit kuat dengan jarinya.

"Argh.. Appo, hyung!" Lay mencengkram bantal disebelahnya.

"Ssst uljuma. Ini demi kau juga." Suho mengambil handuk basah lalu mengusapkannya pada luka Lay. Dan yang terakhir menutup luka itu dengan perban. "Nah selesai." Suho menatap wajah Lay yang masih memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hah kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Suho menatap Lay yang sudah sedikit membaik.

"Tadi aku melihat D.O yang mau jatuh. Aku berusaha menyelamatkannya, tapi aku malah tersandung kakiku sendiri. Dan tanganku terkena pecahan kaca dari piring-piring yang dibawa D.O"

"Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati." Suho mengusapkepala Lay pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil kok." Lay mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"SIAPA BILANG ITU LUKA KECIL, HAH?! Untuk orang biasa mungkin itu luka kecil, tapi untukmu... ini bisa fatal." Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara Lay membuyarkan keheningan itu.

"Gomawo"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah peduli padaku."

"Itu karena kau temanku. Teman seperjuanganku, dalam mengapai cinta. Dan tidak akan kubiarkan penyakit hemofilia bodoh itu menyakitimu." Beberapa saaat mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Seorang Namja bermata bulat masih berada didalam cafe. Dia dihukum membersihkan cafe sendirian karena sudah membuat banyak kekacauan hari ini.

"Hah selesai juga. Tinggal buang sampah." D.O mengambil sampah-sampah yang sudah rapi didalam kantung plastik hitam besar. Dengan segera dia berjalan kebagian belakang cafe. Dimana biasanya para petugas kebersihan akan mengambil sampah-sampah itu.

"argh.." suara rintihan pelan itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk D.O berdiri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

Dan binggo! Ia menemukan seseorang yang duduk bersandar pada dinding

"K-kai?" D.O mendekati sosok itu dengan ragu. Dan dengan cepat sosok itu menatap D.O "Kau sedang apa?" lalu tatapan D.O beralih pada tangan Kai. "Ya ampun Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanganmu hah?!" D.O langsung berjongkok lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Kai yang berdarah. Sangat terlihat bahwa darah itu berasal dari beberapa sayatan di pergelangan tangan itu.

"Apa perdulimu?" Kai menghempas tangan D.O lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya D.O sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Sungguh ia sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang dicintainya menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Menurutmu?" Kai berbalik untuk melihat wajah mantan namjachingunya itu. "Kau. Kau memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa perasaan dan dengan cepatnya kau melupakanku dan berpaling padanya. Bermesraan dengannya tepat didepanku." D.O berjalan mundur saat Kai berjalan mendekatinya. " KAU ITU PUNYA HATI ATAU TIDAK?!" Kai sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Ia mengunci pergerakan D.O dengan mendorongnya kearah tembok. Lalu dengan segera dia meraup(?) bibir berisi itu dan melumatnya kasar.

"Jjonghh-in eumph.. hentikanhh.." D.O terus berontak dengan perlakuan Kai terhadapnya. Tanpa komando, Kai langsung menyerang leher dan pundak D.O. membuat tanda merah keunguan disana.

"Engh" desahan halus lolos dari bibir D.O. Dia tidak bisa menahan desahannya dengan tingkah Kai. Jujur saja, Ia merindukan seluruh sentuhan Kai pada dirinya.

"Kau milikku hyung! Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain memilikimu!" Kai kembali melakukan aksinya. Sementara itu D.O hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tak melawan sama sekali.

"Hiks.." isakan D.O membuat Kai menghentikan pekerjaannya(?) membuat kissmark di leher namja manis itu. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada wajah D.O yang memerah dan air mata yang jatuh dari mata bulat itu.

"Hy..hyung?"

"Kau yang jahat.. Kai hiks.. Dulu kau tidak pernah mempedulikanku. Kau hanya peduli pada Taemin atau Sehun. Sama sekali tidak ada waktu untukku. Kau melupakanku hiks.. melupakanku yang hampir mati tenggelam, melupakan perasaanku yang tersakiti karena perlakuanmu. Dan sekarang, saat aku sudah punya Suho hyung, kau mengataiku tidak punya hati? Aku hanya ingin melupakanmu. itu saja. dan kau malah selalu datang ke mimpiku, dan tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku. KAU JAHAT KAI! AKU BEN-"

Perkataan D.O terputus karena sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir Kai yang melumatnya lebut. Tidak ada kemarahan atau nafsu hanya ada cinta disana, dan D.O bisa merasakan itu. Ia mulai membalas ciuman dari Kai, berusaha melampiaskan kerinduannya selama ini.

Kai melepaskan ciuman itu. Menatap wajah hyungnya yang penuh dengan bekas air mata.

"Mianhae hyung. Hiks.. Jeongmal." Kai mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Memeluknya erat seakan tak mau melepasnya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi D.O kembali membalas perlakuan Kai. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja berkulit tan itu.

"Kau jahat.. hiks.." D.O memukul-mukul punggung Kai yang membuat sang dancing mechine itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saranghae, hyung." Tubuh D.O menegang saat Kai berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Maukah kau jadi namjachinguku lagi, Hyung?" Kai melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah hyungnya yang terlihat bingung.

"Mianhae Kai. Aku tidak bisa percaya lagi padamu." D.O menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mau menatap Kai yang memasang wajah sedih dan kecewa.

"Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi, kumohon hyung. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Yakso." D.O mendongak melihat kedalam mata Kai. Mencari sebuah kebohongan disana. Tapi tidak ada. Hanya ada cinta yang tulus disana. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selalu ia lupakan saat bersama Kai.

Kai melihat D.O yang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan ia mengerti.

"Wae? Karena Suho hyung?" D.O terdiam. Benar karena itu. Karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati hyung kesayangannya lebih dalam.

"Mian-"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membuatku jauuuh lebih sakit dari pada ini, terima dia, D.O" Kai dan D.O terdiam saat mendengar suara itu. Suara orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Bersamaan tatap Kai dan D.O beralih pada Suho yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyuman yang terpantri di wajahnya.

"S-Suho hyung. Ssejak kapan, kkau disana?" Mereka berdua tampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Suho diantara mereka.

"Tidak perduli sejak kapan aku disana. Yang pasti aku sudah dengar semuanya." Kai dan D.O menunduk dalam. Mereka merasa bersalah pada leadernya itu.

"D.O tatap mataku!" Tiba-tiba Suho sudah berada disamping D.O dan menaikkan dagu D.O. dan tentu saja, Mau tak mau D.O harus menatap wajah Suho. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hubunganmu dengan ku? Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hubunganmu dengan Kai? Semua orang tau bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih, dan semua orang tau bahwa hubunganmu dan Kai tidak lebih dari hyung dan dongsaeng. Sepasang kekasih harus memiliki perasaan dari keduanya, yaitu perasaan cinta. sedangkan rasa sayang pada keluarga itu berbeda dengan cinta." D.O berusaha mencerna ucapan Suho.

"Dan pada kenyataannya. Walaupun kita sepasang kekasih, tetapi tidak ada perasaan saling mencintai dari kita berdua. Perasaanmu padaku tidak lebih dari seorang dongsaeng yang berusaha melindungi perasaan hyungnya. Sedangkan rasa cintamu malah ada dalam diri seorang Kai, yang orang kira adalah dongsaengmu. Aku bisa rasakan itu semua. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku. Dan itu membuatku sangat terluka." Suho menghela nafas. Untuk sejenak ia memejamkan mata. Mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya. Mungkin ini memang akan menyesakkan baginya. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa tuhan punya rencana yang lebih baik dari semua ini.

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku lebih sakit dari ini, Terimalah kembali perasaan Kai. Aku yakin dia sudah bisa belajar dari masa lalunya. Dan kita akhiri sampai disini hubungan kita. Do Kyungsoo." D.O tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan. Mengacuhkan cinta tulus dari Kai, menyakiti Suho, dan membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Kedua kakinya serasa lemah, tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Tubuh D.O merosot terduduk diatas tanah.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hhyungie.. kaihh.. mianhae.. hwaa.." D.O menangis kencang menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada sang malam.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu. Jaga dia!" Suho beranjak dari tempat itu dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Melihat Suho yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe, Kai langsung menerjang tubuh D.O yang masih sangat rapuh. Berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada nama di pelukannya.

"Kai..Kaih.. Mian.. Hiks.."

"ssst uljuma hyung. Aku disini dan akan selalu disini untuk menjagamu. Saranghae." Kai mengecup pucuk kepala D.O lembut.

"Nado saranghae. Kim Jongin." Mendengar penuturan dari D.O, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah D.O. mempertemukan kedua bibir basah mereka. dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Sebagai pasangan kekasih.

.

.

END

Tapi boong... :P

Lanjut gak?

Readers: asah golok

Hehe piece ^^v

.

.

"ah membosankan!" namja kurus itu bergerak gelisah ditempat tidurnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan lebih 45 menit. Beberapa kali ia melihat kearah tempat tidur di sebelahnya. "Suho hyung kau kemana?" tanya namja itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dalam kegelisahannya Lay teringat pada jam yang diberikan dari nenek-nenek saat dia mengunjungi toko aksesoris. Lay mengembil jam itu dari dalam laci meja nakas yang memisahkan ranjangnya dengan ranjang Suho. Ia membuka tutup jam itu.

"Kenapa kau rusak hah? Dasar tidak berguna." Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu dibalik jam itu. Dengan segera ia membalikkan jam itu. "Tulisan ini apa ya?" Lay mengosok-gosok bagian belakang jam yang memang berdebu. _'you and your love'_ Lay mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah membaca tulisan itu. "tunggu. Halmonie itu bilang, aku harus memberikan ini ke orang yang tepat. Dan disini tertulis cintaku. Jangan-jangan.."

Lay segera menggeleng saat pikiran itu muncul di benaknya.

"Tidak mungkin Kris hyung. Ah.. dari pada bosan lebih baik keluar saja." Lay keluar dari kamar berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pantai.

.

"Lay..." Suho membuka pintu kamar yang dia dan Lay tempati. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat tempat tidur Lay yang berantakan dan Lay tidak ada disana padahal namja kurus itu sedang sakit.

"Pabbo" Suho langsung berlari keluar kamar untuk mencari Lay.

Traak..

Suho berhenti saat mendengar benda yang jatuh. Tatapannya mengarah pada kompasnya yang terjatuh. Dengan segera dia menangbil kompas yang sudah terbuka itu. Dia melihat jarum di kompas itu. Selatan.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Suho berlari keluar kearah selatan. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Lay ada di arah selatan.

.

"Kris.." namja pirang itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kris tersenyum saat mendapati Lay yang memanggilnya. Saat ini mereka berdua ada di atas sebuah tebing (Bayangin aja kya di iklan silv*r quuen tapi ada pegernya biar gak jatoh)

"Kenapa kau disini? kakimu kan terkilir. Nanti tambah parah." Kris menatap Lay khawatir.

"Nan gwenchana. Aku hanya bosan dikamar makanya aku jalan-jalan. Eh.. malah ketemu kamu."

"Hehe.. aku sedang menunggu Tao disini. tadi dia merengek untuk berjalan-jalan bersama disekitar pantai malam ini." Tubuh Lay menegang saat mendengar nama Tao dari bibir Kris.

"Kris apa yang kau suka dari Tao?" Kris nampak berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Emm.. dia manis, imut, dia juga lucu dengan mata pandanya dan yang pasti dia mencintaiku. Ahh.. terlalu banyak kalau disebukan satu-satu." Kris terlihat sangat senang saat menceritakanTao dan hal itu membuat Lay semakin sakit.

"Kalau ada seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu daripada Tao, apa kau akan berpaling dari Tao?" Tanya Lay hati-hati.

"Tidak."

"Wae?" Lay heran dengan jawaban Kris yang terkesan tanpa berfikir.

"Karena aku tahu, Taolah yang paling mencintaiku." Lay menggenggam erat jam yang ada digenggamanannya.

"Bahkan kalau orang itu aku?" Kris tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Lay yang sangat lirih.

"K-Kau itu bicara apa?" Kris memukul lengan Lay pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dulu dari pada Tao. Tapi kenapa kau malah pacaran dengannya?" Lay merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur karena airmata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Kris meletakkan tangannya di dahi Lay. Dan dengan cepat Lay menghempaskan tangan Kris.

"AKU TIDAK SAKIT! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MERASAKANNYA?!" Kris benar-benar terkejut sekarang tapi dia berusaha tenang.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Karena aku sudah punya Tao."

Tes..tes..

"Hiks.. Aku-"

"Gege!" seorang namja dengan mata panda berlari menghampiri Kris dan Lay "Mian gege aku terlambat. Tadi saat aku mau kesini aku lupa bawa " Tao merasa bersalah pada Kris yang sudah menunggunya lama.

"Ani Gwenchana. Ayo kita berangkat." Kris merangkul Tao lalu berjalan meninggalkan Lay. "ah Lay. Cepatlah pulang! Udara mulai dingin!" Kris berteriak sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Lay.

"-Tau kau akan mengatakan itu." Lay melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi terpotong oleh kedatangan Tao. Entah ia berkata pada siapa.

.

Lay berjalan tertatih menuju cafe sambil terisak dalam diam. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke cafe untuk beristirahat. Ia menyusuri pantai perlahan.

"LAY!" Lay mendongakkan wajahnya. Melihat Suho yang berlari kearahnya. "Lay kau dari mana saja?! aku mencarimu bodoh!" Suho membentak Lay yang seakan tidak punya nyawa.

"Suho hyung! Hua~ hyung..." Lay langsung menerjang Suho yang sudah berada tepat didepannya. Ia menangis kencang dipelukan Suho.

"L-lay? Gwenchana?" Suho membelas pelukan Lay. Lay menggeleng dalam pelukan hangat Suho. Perlu ia akui bahwa pelukan Suho terasa lebih hangat dan nyaman dari pada pelukan-pelukan dari member lainnya.

Suho seakan tahu dengan apa yang baru saja dialami oleh Lay. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Lay. Berharap namja dipelukannya itu dapat sedikit lebih tenang.

"sst.. uljumma. Masih ada aku disini." bukannya mereda tangisan Lay malah semakin menjadi. Suho terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap Lay. Maka cara terakhir..

Cup..

Bibir Suho sukses membuat isakan yang keluar dari bibir Lay berhenti. Lay membulatkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa bibir Suho yang sudah membekap bibirnya.

Suho melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka. lalu memandang wajah Lay yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Berhentilah menangis! Aku sudah lelah melihat orang yang kucintai menangis hari ini." Suho mengusap pipi Lay yang masih bersemu merah.

"Hyung kenapa menciumku? Kau mau menjadikanku pelampiasan lagi? Dasar menyebalkan!" Lay berjalan menjauhi Suho. Belum sampai 10 langkah..

Bruk.

"Aww" Suho langsung menghampiri Lay yang terjatuh diatas pasir pantai.

"Gwenchana?"

"Appo hyung." Lay memegangi kakinya yang terkilir dan terlihat semakin bengkak.

"Yah kau ini merepotkan. ayo bangun!" Suho mengulurkan tangannya yang malah dibalas dengan tatapan memelas dari Lay.

"Hyung aku tidak bisa berdiri. Gendong." Lay merengek sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Suho.

"Hah.. baiklah.. baiklah.." dengan segera Suho menggendong Lay ala bridal Style.

"Hya hyung pelan-pelan! Aku kaget tau!" kedua tangan Lay melingkar indah pada leher Suho

"Hehe mian."

"Hyung jangan cium aku lagi kalau Cuma untuk pelanpiasan!"

"Berarti kalau pakai hati boleh dong?"

"heh?"

"Lupakan"

"kau menyebalkan hyung"

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Jam yang dibawa Lay telah bergerak ke arah jam 12 dan Kompas yang dibawa Suho beralih ke arah utara.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang yeoja tua melihat Sulay moment dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya

"Hoy Minami. Sedang apa kau?" tanya Seorang Namja berseragam SMA berusia sekitar 18 tahun pada Minami

"Ya! Kaido bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?" Teriak Minami

"Hehe mian. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang tua, makanya tadi aku Cuma memastikan itu kau atau bukan" Minami langsung ingat bahwa ia masih menggunakan kostum nenek-nenek. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan semua penyamarannya. Dan tampaklah sosok aslinya. seorang gadis yang berusia 18 tahun dengan seragam SMA yang sama dengan Kaido. Hal ini membuat Kaido sedikit terpesona.

Tatapan Kaido lalu beralih pada objek yang tadi penjadi objek perhatian Minami juga. "Sepertinya kita berhasil." Kaido tersenyum.

"Ne begitulah. Aku memberikan bandul jam itu pada eomma saat ia berkunjung ke toko aksesoris dengan Taoris couple. Bagaimana kau memberikan itu pada Appaku?"

"Kalau aku hanya meletakkan Kompas itu di loteng rumah."

Hening mereka asik dengan fantasy masing-masing.

"Minami sudah saatnya kita pulang ke masa depan. Kau tidak ingin merasakan tumbuh besar? Jika kita disini terus kita akan selamanya jadi anak berusia 18 tahun dan tentu saja aliran waktu akan terganggu." Kaido menatap Minami yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Hah.. sudah saatnya ya? Tidak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun kita disini. bersama-sama berjuang agar appa dan eommaku bersatu. Tidak merasakan tumbuh besar, dan selalu jadi anak berusia 18 tahun. Dan sekarang semuanya selesai. Rasanya sulit untuk melepaskan semua ini." Minami menatap laut lepas.

"Aku juga sebenarnya sulit untuk meninggalkan ruang dan waktu ini tapi ini bukan ruang dan waktu kita, Minami. Jika kita tetap disini kita bisa merusak segalanya. Bahkan mungkin kita juga tidak akan lahir." Minami terdiam.

"Ayo pulang. Aku yakin orangtua kita di masa depan pasti cemas." Kaido tersenyum melihat perubahan sikap Minami, yang sebenarnya adalah Yeojachingunya.

"Kajja. Chagy."

Lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam sebuah lubang yang entah datangnya dari mana. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang.

.

.

"Permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang yeoja muda pada Lay yang baru saja masuk kedalam toko aksesoris dimana ia mendapatkan jam bandul itu.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan yeoja tua yang berjaga disini?" Yeoja muda itu tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Lay.

"Yeoja tua yang mana? Dari dulu aku yang berjaga di toko ini." Jawaban yeoja muda itu membuat Lay bingung.

"Benarkah?" Yeoja muda itu mengangguk. "Emm baiklah. Gamsahamnida." Lay pun keluar dari toko itu dengan perasaan bingung.

"LAY AYO CEPAT! KITA HARUS SAMPAI DI SEOUL JAM 2 SIANG!" Teriakan Kris membuatnya tersadar dan langsung berlari kearah mobil Van EXO. Liburan musim panas mereka telah berakhir. dan sekarang mereka harus kembali menjadi seorang entertainer. Menjadi member dari grup yang bernama EXO.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian... (Cepet amat?)

11.50 / Rumah Sakit bagian utara Seoul

10 namja tampan dan manis tempak gelisah didepan ruangan bertulisan _'Surgery Room'_ . terlebih lagi 2 namja yang diketahui bernama Kai dan Suho. Mereka berdua berjalan kesana-kemari sambil sesekali melihat kearah pintu ruang operasi.

"hey kalian berdua bisakah kalian duduk tenang?" tanya seorang namja dengan rambut pirang yang ternyata Kris.

"ANI!" Kris bergidik ngeri saat Kai dan Suho melotot ke arahnya.

"OEEK!(?)" mata seluruh member EXO langsung terbuka saat mendengar suara itu.

"HYA! Itu anakku!" Kai dan Suho berteriak bersamaan.

"Hyung itu anakku." Kai memasang deathglare pada Suho.

"Tidak bisa itu anakku!" Suho membalas deathglare Kai

"OEEKK!(?)"

"Yang itu anakku!" Suho dan Kai kembali berteriak bersamaan.

"Sudahlah hyung nanti kita juga liat sendiri." -Kai

"Benar"-Suho

Ckleek..

Kesepuluh member EXO langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat 2 orang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Uisa bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya?" tanya Suho pada dokter berkacamata.

"Bagaimana keadaan my chagy baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kai pada dokter berbadan tambun.

"Untuk pasien bernama Kim Kyungsoo, Dia dan anaknya baik-baik saja. tapi kalau pasien bernama Kim Yizing dia dapat sedikit masalah tadi karena darahnya yang susah beku. Tapi sekarang dia dan bayinya baik-baik saja kok." Wajah Suho yang tadi menegang langsung berubah ceria.

"Boleh kami mengunjungi mereka?" Tanya Kris

"Ne mereka sudah dipindah ke kamar 117. Seperti permintaan kalian untuk menjadikan mereka 1 kamar."

"Baiklah gamsahamnida, Uisa." Kesepuluh member itu langsung melesat meninggalkan kedua uisa yang terbengong-bengong.

Cklek..

"Chagy!"

"Yixing!"

"SSST..." kedua umma baru itu langsung menyuruh kedua suaminya untuk diam karena bisa mengganggu bayi-bayi mereka.

"Chagy bagaimana operasinya?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat segar entah kenapa.

"Aku tidak tahu Kkamjong. Tidak ada rasanya." Jawab D.O polos.

"Huaa.. ini anakku? Ya ampun cantiknya.." Seru Kai sambil menggendong anaknya.

"Kai dia laki-laki." D.O membenarkan

"Tapi tetap saja dia cantik. Mata dan hidungnya sama denganmu Kyungsoo-ah." D.O hanya pasrah dengan ucapan-ucapan Kai

"Lay. Gwenchana?" Suho terlihat khawatir pada Lay yang tak sebugar D.O

"Nan gwenchana." Lay tersenyum manis.

"ooooo ini anak appa? Ya ampun tampannya."

Plak..

Seluruh pandangan sekarang mengarah pada Suho yang memegang kepalanya yang baru dijitak Lay

"Dia yeoja. dasar bodoh"

"Hehe mian chagy."

"Jadi D.O umma dan Lay halmonie sudah memberi nama mereka?" Tao bertanya polos sambil memandang kedua keponakan barunya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU UMMA/HALMONIE!" Tao langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kris saat mendapat semprotan dari duo umma.

"Chagy tenanglah." Kai berusaha menenangkan D.O "Kami sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya. Namanya Kaido gabungan dari Kai dan D.O" jawab Kai

"Tidak kreatif." Kai berapi-api saat mendengar ejekan dari Sehun

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Tenang chagi." Kali ini D.O yang berusaha menenangkan Kai.

"Lalu yeoja ini mau dinamai siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang mengelus-elus hidung anak Layho bersama Chanyeol.

Lay dan Suho berpandangan. "Minami." Ucap mereka berdua serempak.

"Minami?" Koor member yang lain.

"Minami artinya Selatan/ Pantai Selatan. Itu karena aku dan Suho pertama kali berciuman di pantai selatan." Wjah Lay bersemu saat mengatakan hal itu.

"arah Selatan juga menjadi tujuan pertamaku saat Lay hilang waktu kita liburan di cafenya Kim ahjumma." Suho menimpali.

Para member hanya mangut-mangut.

"Kris gege aku juga pingin punya baby~" Kris langsung menegang saat mendengar penuturan dari Tao.

"Errr kau yakin?" Tao mengangguk mantap dan menghasilkan seringai di wajah Kris.

"Baiklah kita buat malam ini. Chagy" Bisik Kris tepat di telinga Tao. Melihat adegan itu member yang lain hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Oh iya kenapa kalian bisa melahirkan di waktu yang bersamaan sih?" Chen mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang dari tandi mengganjal di hatinya(?)

"Emm sebenarnya waktu. EXO-K dan EXO-K sedang ada di Korea. Nah saat Taoris, Xiuchen,Hunhan, dan Baekyeol pergi, Si Kaisoo couple itu malah NC-an. Belum lagi kamar mereka yang ada disebelah kamar kami. Trus, si pendek ini malah menghajarku habis-habisan. Jadi ini semua karena KAISOO!" Lay berapi-api saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Habis siapa suruh kau pakai pakaian tipis hah? Libidoku kan gampang naik." Suho tak mau kalah.

"Bukan hanya itu. Waktu kau melakukannya kita kan belum pacaran. Kau main nyosor aja." –Lay

"EEHH?" lagi-lagi member EXO lainnya membuat Koor.

"Dia baru menembakku saat dia tau aku hamil anaknya." Lay mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Waktu itu kau juga masih suka sama Kris sih. Makanya aku pakai taktik _'serang badan- serang hati'_(?)"

Krik...

"emm lupakan." Suho yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung mengalihkan perhatian.

"Suho hyung, rencana kita jadi kan?" Suho mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Lay. Ia mengabil dua buah benda yang serupa tapi tak sama.

"Kai, D.O , ijinkan aku memberikan ini pada Kaido, boleh?" Suho meminta ijin pada Kai dan D.O. setelah mendapat persetujuan, Suho meletakkan benda bulat itu di atas perut Kaido lalu benda yang lain di atas perut Minami.

"Itu apa Hyung?" Tanya Kai

"Itu benda yang membuat kami bisa menjadi seperti ini." Jawab Lay. Suho lalu membuka benda yang ada di atas perut Kaido sementara Lay mebuka benda yang adai di atas perut Minami.

"Kompasku aku berikan pada Kaido." Suho mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Kaido.

"Jamku akan ku berikan pada Minami. Sekarang aku mengerti, cinta bukan hanya cinta kepada pasangan tetapi juga cinta kepada keluarga. Arti dari _'you and your love'_ bukan berarti itu cinta pada kekasih hati, tetapi juga buah hati kita." Lay tersenyum senang melihat Kaido dan Minami yang mengeliat tak nyaman dalam tidur mereka.

"Kaido, Minami kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama tapi hanya ruang dan waktu yang bisa menentukan dimana dan kapan kalian akan menemukan apa yang disebut _'Cinta'_. Berikan itu pada orang yang tepat arraseo?" walaupun mungkin Lay seperti orang gila karena bicara pada bayi, tapi kenyataannya Kaido dan Minami mengerti apa yang Lay ucapkan.

"YEY EXO NAMBAH 2 MEMBER LAGI!" Teriak Baekyeol, Chenmin, Hunhan, dan Tao.

"Eungh..." Kaido dan Minami terlihat semakin tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Lalu...

"OOEEK!"

"KALIAN!" Duo umma langsung berteriak saat mendapati kedua buah hati mereka terbangun.

"AMPUN UMMA/HAELMONIE!"

Hanya Ruang dan Waktu yang akan mempertemukan kita dengan cinta sejati atas Takdir dari Tuhan

Dan untuk kisah cinta Sulay dan Kaisoo...

Entahlah saya bingung yang pasti

Kaido- Suho -Kaido

Minami- Lay -Minami

Dan akan selalu begitu selamanya

.

.

.

REAL END

.

A/N: annyeong! Ada yang masih inget sama ff abal ini? Maaf klo lama ,banyak-banget- Typo, alur susah dipahami, de el el. Abis minggu ini aku baru selesai UTS sih jadi gak sempet ngetik. Mian juga karena gak bisa bales review kalian karena waktu yang sangat mepet.

**BIG THANKS:**

**Nadya, someone, Septaaa, Yooooona, Hyegun Exotics, Min Yora, KkhamjongSarangHaeKyungsooMu ac, LeeKim, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Nadya, Guest, dennis kim, mrs. ChoKyu, lovelySoo-ie, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, Mumut, Joy'ers312, Septenyet, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, gembul, iin, SooIn, KaiSoo321**

Boleh tanya gak nama FB kalian? Aku pingin banget nambah-nambah temen EXO biar bisa sharing(?) gitu. Nama FB author 'Galih Widya Setyanti'

Trus ada yang tau gak klo sebenernya Lay itu bener-bener punya penyakit hemofilia. Yaitu penyakit kelainan darah yang membuat darah susah membeku. Untuk Lay gege, mianhae karena aku bikin kamu berdarah-darah disini. sumpah waktu aku tahu hal ini, aku langsung nangis guling-guling

Emmmm trus mungkin ini FF terakhir author karena author yang sibuk belajar buat persiapan UN. Bisa dibilang ini FF perpisahan. Jadi buat ff EXO and I itu kyanya gak bakal autho . tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti dari dunia perfanfictionan. Aku cuman vakum bikin FF tapi tetep lanjut baca FF. Tapi ini masih kemungkinan loh, siapa tau aku pingin bikin FF lagi. (readers: Trus gue suruh bilang WOW gitu?)

Mianhae yang sebesar-besarnya Klo Author punya salah sama readers.

Udah deh dari pada kepanjangan.

Saya author paling GJ di FFn ini makanya butuh kritik n saran.

No Siders Please

Jadi tolong review yah ^^

GOMAWO~


End file.
